Moments in Time
by plottingeternal
Summary: These are BrigitteSam drabbles I've written for drabbles100 over at livejournal. Reading is wonderful and feedback is crack. Support my habit?
1. Beginnings

**Title:** Scared  
**Fandom:** Ginger Snaps  
**Characters:** Brigitte Fitzgerald/Sam  
**Prompt:** #1 Beginnings  
**Word Count:** 66  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author's Notes:** The beginning of a short-lived, confusing relationship, at least to me. Also, feedback is crack. Support my habit?

* * *

I had only wanted to look at the front of the van, see if any part of that... **thing** was still on it. No, it'd been cleaned off with only a dent right in the front as a reminder. I'd been too involved in wondering about it, I didn't notice that he'd walked right up behind me. He'd scared the shit out of me.

"An eighth's fifty."


	2. Pink

**Title:** Pinkish  
**Fandom:** Ginger Snaps**  
Characters:** Sam/Brigitte Fitzgerald**  
Prompt:** #19 Pink**  
Word Count:** 106**  
Rating:** G**  
Author's Notes:** Old and bad, might re-do later

* * *

_Damn!_

Sam had to mentally shake himself from his stupor. This happened every time she started to talk, never failed. He could only sit and stare, like he was in a daze.

_Stop watching them!_

They looked like soft velvet or maybe silk, and were a pale pink color, in his opinion, fuller than her sisters. She didn't' even notice how he'd sit and stare at her mouth, or else she did and just thought he was listening. Sam couldn't really care which it was, he just knew he needed to kick the habit of wondering what they would taste like.

_Shit, what'd she just say?_


	3. Strangers

**Title:** Why, do you?  
**Fandom:** Ginger Snaps**  
Characters:** Brigitte Fitzgerald/Sam**  
Prompt:** #1 Beginnings**  
Word Count:** 250**  
Rating: **PG**  
Author's Notes:** The beginning of a short-lived, confusing relationship, at least to me. Feedback is crack. Support my habit?

* * *

Brigitte had been standing there, right in front of the bright yellow truck. The same truck that had come barreling down the street last night and had inadvertently saved Ginger and her from that… that thing.

She hadn't even heard him come up behind her. _An eighths fifty_. She had almost felt his breath on her neck through her thick hair, impossible. _I don't want any drugs_, she had stammered out, hating the way she got so uncomfortable. She hated it, whenever someone was near she just wanted to fold up inside herself and disappear, never having to be examined ever again.

She heard his whispered words, _Then amscray_, and relaxed only a fraction as he went around the front of the truck. _I was just wondering what you hit._

He'd laughed, _Well, officer, looked like a lycanthrope to me, sir._ There he was, talking to her like she was one of the idiotic girls from school. _I know what a lycanthrope is._ His, _sure ya, do_, and rolling of the eyes had kicked on her inner self, the girl she could be with only a select few, and that select few was Ginger. _Think you see werewolves a lot?_

Then he'd stopped, looking at her and leaning on the hood of his truck. She shifted, a little, uncomfortable once again, under his intense gaze. Why did he have to do that? The feeling had crept up again, if only she could be like Ginger right now…

_Why, do you?_


	4. Rain

**Title:** Raining  
**Fandom:** Ginger Snaps**  
Characters:** Brigitte Fitzgerald and Sam**  
Prompt:** #66 Rain**  
Word Count:** 161**  
Rating:** G**  
Author's Notes:** First try, very bland, please forgive. Feedback is crack. Support my habit?

* * *

It was raining.

The drumming of the rain could lull others into relaxation and eventually, sleep. But it made her cry, softly, bringing back painful memories of that Halloween night.

It had been raining when the dark van had stopped next to her and Pam's voice said to get in.

It had been raining as she searched for Ginger in the greenhouse amongst the pulsating bodies of her fellow students.

It had been raining as Ginger had viciously broken his arm and forced Brigitte to start her own downward spiral.

It was raining when Brigitte had carefully crept into her childhood home with him, searching for her feral sister.

Raining, when he'd disappeared down the basement stairs, leaving only a trail of dark red.

Raining as Brigitte watched, horrified and surrounded by blood, as the animal had killed him.

Raining, as Brigitte had sat holding the body of her animal sister, the very sister she had unknowingly killed.

It was raining, this very night, one year later, that Brigitte sat, quietly crying, mourning her beloved sister, Ginger, and Sam, the first one to notice her.


	5. King

**Title:** Dope King  
**Fandom:** Ginger Snaps**  
Characters:** Brigitte Fitzgerald/Sam**  
Prompt:** #46 King**  
Word Count: **74**  
Rating:** PG-13 (for one word)**  
Author's Notes:** Came immediately to me when Katie picked it out, like a freakin' light bulb exploded over my head.

* * *

A kid joked once, calling him the King of Bailey Downs. Hmm, he was the fucking King alright, the Dope King. Every kid in this crap-hole of a town that who smoked bought from him. There were only a few of them who didn't and two of them were sitting on the ground by that tree over there, a redhead and the one with all the hair; hair-girl was looking at him. Weird girl. 


	6. Fire

**Title:** Awkward  
**Fandom:** Ginger Snaps**  
Characters:** Brigitte Fitzgerald/Sam**  
Prompt:** #52 Fire**  
Word Count: **106**  
Rating:** G  
**Author's Notes:** Had a little trouble writing this, but did it anyways.

* * *

Sitting here, next to her, so close, was surprisingly awkward for Sam. The guy that was could care less about girls was silent and tense as he separated the monkshood petals and put them in a bowl with Brigitte. His body was completely on edge and sensitive to everything she did while he poured the liquid into the experimental concoction. There was no reason for him to be like this, they were just here trying to make something to save her sister's life. That's the thought he forced himself to think on as he held the monkshood over a candle's flame, her watching all the while. 


	7. Spirit

**Title:** Malice**  
Fandom:** Ginger Snaps**  
Characters:** Brigitte Fitzgerald/Sam  
** Prompt:** #55 Spirit**  
Word Count: **100**  
Rating:** G**  
Author's Notes:** I just had my friend Katie pick out prompts and I'd write 'em. And really what else could you have for spirit other than Ginger?

* * *

"You never meant anything to him. Nothing more than a charity case." 

Brigitte squeezed her eyes shut, desperately trying to block her out. Ever since that Halloween night, Ginger haunted her, taunting her. No matter what, it always came to this, Ginger's favorite subject, Sam. There was maliciousness to her voice when she talked about him. What she thought about him, what he did, what he didn't do; she didn't let anything go by without comment. Even in death she hated the feelings Brigitte had for him.

"If it wasn't for me, he never would've even looked at you anyways."


	8. She

**Title:** She

**Fandom:** Ginger Snaps

**Characters:** Brigitte/Sam

**Prompt:** #89 She

**Word Count:** 100

**Rating:** G

**Author's Notes:** I just tried wearing makeup and felt embarrassed by my mother and sister about wearing it to school. Then I wrote this.

* * *

She wasn't like the other girls at school; the ones who were covered in gloss and glitter attempting to look perfect, many accomplishing it with others failing miserably. She never even tried. What was the point? What point would there be to her putting black lines around her eyes and darkening her lips? Who would care? Ginger would laugh and say she was trying to be like the other girls. And they would only ridicule her failure and inexperience, making sure she never tried again. So, she never even made the attempt.

She wasn't like the other girls at school.


	9. Middles

**Title:** Whatever**  
Fandom:** Ginger Snaps**  
Characters:** Brigitte/Sam  
**Prompt:** #2 Middles 

**Word Count:** 164

**Rating:** PG-13 for swearing  
**Author's Notes:** I dunno, and if you can't tell from a couple of these, ff is being a bitch about documents right now.

* * *

What the fuck was her problem? All he'd done was try to tell her about another idea, show her he was still looking for a solution to her BIG furry problem. 

_Hey, what's up? Look, if silver's shot I've been reading. I have another idea._

She didn't have to act like a bitch and sound completely embarrassed by him being there. She had this look on her face like she couldn't believe he was even attempting to talk to her.

_Are you on drugs? …Like right now? I'm in class here._

He was surprised, to say the least. He stood and just looked at her for a moment before for looking down.

_Yeah, excuse me for giving a shit._

The look on her face then, the regret had been a little satisfying. When he'd turned, heading back to his truck, he'd heard the way her voice was full of 'sorry'.

_I'll come see you later, okay?_

He really did want her to hear his idea…

_Whatever_.


	10. Ends

**Title:** It's Over  
**Fandom:** Ginger Snaps  
**Characters:** Brigitte/Sam

**Prompt:** #3 Ends

**Word Count:** 24

**Rating:** PG-13 for one word

**Author's Notes:** Longer than the others cause I just sorta rambled on.

* * *

"It's over, it's over, it's over." 

That was the only thing she could think of. Ginger's large body was on the floor before her, lifeless. She'd stopped breathing a while ago. Brigitte had been sitting here for so long, just crying and reciting those two words.

She didn't hear the sound of crawling in the hallway, or the groans of hurt. She did, however, hear the doorknob being turned, attempting to open. When the door didn't, there was banging. "Brigitte! Are you alive? Come open the door!"

She blinked at first, it taking a moment to register in her mind, "Sam." She fumbled trying to stand and climbed over Ginger's bed to get to the door. Her legs gave out just as she reached it, hitting the ground with a whimper. She leaned against the wall, reaching up to the unlock the door and open it.

Sam fell backward from his sitting position in front of it. "Shit," he said, struggling to sit up and holding his head. Looking her over in disbelief he whispered, "Your alive."

She just nodded, not able to speak just yet. Sam looked her over, taking in the blood on her hands. Turning his head he saw Ginger's body, then back to Brigitte. "Do you still have the stuff?"

She nodded again, pointing over towards the beds and Ginger. Sam nodded back, knowing she was probably in shock from it all, so he took a breath and began his struggle to the monkshood.


	11. Thanksgiving

**Title:** Alone

**Fandom:** Ginger Snaps

**Characters:** Brigitte/Sam

**Prompt:** #93 Thanksgiving

**Word Count:** 308

**Rating:** PG

**Author's Notes:** Wrote it before class started. Remember, comments are like diet coke… my crack. Support my habit damn it!

* * *

It was Thanksgiving, the first since that Halloween night when Ginger died. Brigitte sat going over the vacation readings for school. Things were weird there, people stayed away from her completely, the teachers were nice but wary around her. No one wanted to have anything to do with her since they'd heard about Ginger and the big animal that'd been found in the Fitzgerald house. As isolated from everyone as she was, Brigitte was still trying to finish high school, it was one of the only normal things she had left.

Right after Ginger's death, Sam had offered her a place to stay in the greenhouse, with him. Things had been weird at first, Sam had injected both himself and Brigitte with the monkshood, then let Brigitte sleep on his couch. They had been extremely uncomfortable at first, but had since slipped into an easy routine together. Brigitte's mother had turned herself in for Trina's murder and her father had just given up, leaving Bailey Downs.

Now she stayed and helped Sam in his greenhouse. Because he let her stay, Sam had become somewhat shunned as well. He still had business, plenty of it with the greenhouse and his dope, but no one talked to him anymore, just Brigitte. Their need for contact and affection form other human beings had caused her to start sleeping in his bed. They didn't do anything, just held each other, feeding that need for someone else. They never talked about it, or did it during the day, only when the lights were off. It was just easier that way.

Now, Thanksgiving was spent with him picking up some food for dinner and then another night of tv, reading, and then holding. The same as the night before, and that's how it would be, till they figured out what they would do later.


	12. First

**Title:** The First  
**Fandom:** Ginger Snaps  
**Characters:** Brigitte/Sam  
**Prompt:** #4 First  
**Word Count:** 132  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author's Notes:** My try at sappy romance crap.

* * *

He was the first, to break the routine and catch her off guard, while she was helping with his new Black Orchids. Stepping close behind her, his hands settled on her still new hips.

He was the first, to make a move; turning her around, her small gasp filling his ears, just looking at her for a moment before moving closer.

He was the first, to touch. Slowly, carefully touching her lips with his own, testing. He didn't move, waiting to see what she'd do.

She was the first, to move her head back and look up at him. Confusion changed to a smile when he smirked a little and shrugged.

She was the first, to move back to him, putting an arm around his neck as his wrapped around her waist.


	13. Dark

**Title:** End of the Day  
**Fandom:** Ginger Snaps  
**Characters:** Brigitte/Sam  
**Prompt:** #74 Dark  
**Word Count:** 161  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author's Notes:** AU! Should read Alone so this'll make sense, somewhat.

* * *

Turning off the light, Sam shuffled over to the smallalmostcot bed. It wasn't really made for more than one person to sleep in, but that had been long forgotten, evident by the large lump already lying in it.

It'd been another long quiet day and Sam was seriously considering just going outside and screaming his lungs out, but he let it go as he got in next to the lump. Next to Brigitte.

He draped his arm over her waist and pulled her closer, his chin resting in the crook of her neck. A heavy sigh caused some of her hair to fall in her face, moving it back she took his hand and laced her fingers with his.

He looked towards the wall, seeing nothing in the darkness around them, but knowing it was there. It was weird that this was the part of his day that he looked forward to the most, the moment she asked.

"What happened today?"


	14. Paralysis

**Title:** Jason  
**Fandom:** Ginger Snaps  
**Characters:** Brigitte/Sam  
**Prompt:** #77 Paralysis  
**Word Count:** 217  
**Rating:** G  
**Author's Notes:** AU! Eh, whatever. :P

* * *

Sam had been at his table, working on his Black Orchid project and Brigitte was nearby, doing a report on auto-immune diseases. They'd been sitting in a comfortable silence with each other, simply spending time together. The both heard the noise of the greenhouse door closing and looked up. Jason McCardy came strutting down the dirt path. He was smirking all the way to Sam, telling him he wanted to buy and got out his money.  
Sam went into the other room, leaving Brigitte with Jason, completely on edge feeling paralyzed. Jason was the only person besides Sam, who know the truth about Ginger's death, and he knew that the only reason he escaped that fate was from Brigitte, sinking a needle deep in his neck.

Since then he and Brigitte had been on good terms. They weren't friends and never talked, but Jason didn't make fun of her anymore, he'd make others stop when he was nearby, and he sat behind her in class to make sure she didn't get hit with anything. That was enough gratitude and thanks for her. He broke the silence, asking about their common project, making small talk. She slowly eased into a discussion of what they thought about it. Things were okay with them, for the first time, well, ever.


	15. Parents

**Title:** Report  
**Fandom:** Ginger Snaps  
**Characters:** Brigitte/Sam  
**Prompt:** #27 Parents  
**Word Count:** 146  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author's Notes:** AU!

* * *

"This is Andrea Rodriguez reporting live from Bailey Downs courthouse bringing you more information on the case of Trina Sinclair's murder.

Today, Pamela Fitzgerald was taken into custody after confessing to two officers that she murdered Sinclair and buried the body in her backyard. The body was found underneath a small playhouse in Fitzgerald's backyard. She told detectives she killed Sinclair after she heard the victim was harassing her daughters in school.

We were able to get a word from Fitzgerald's husband, Henry Fitzgerald, who stated he couldn't believe or understand any part of the situation, and that he was leaving Bailey Downs immediately."

Tears ran down her face as Brigitte tried to be silent, watching her mother being lead around in handcuffs. Sam must have heard or seen, because a second later his arm was around her shoulders and pulling her against him, offering comfort.


	16. Purple

**Title:** Purple  
**Fandom:** Ginger Snaps  
**Characters:** Brigitte/Sam  
**Prompt:** #16 Purple  
**Word Count:** 106  
**Rating:** G  
**Author's Notes:** AU!

* * *

Brigitte took a large gulp of her water, and returned to eating, till she felt Sam staring at her from across the small table.

"What?"

He smirked a little, "You know how you look in that?"

She raised an eyebrow, looking down at the purple top. It was one of her rare semi-snug shirts that used to belong to Ginger. "Why? Does it look bad?"

"No, it suits you," he said, returning to his food. "The color I mean. You look pretty."

The last part was said under his breath, but she heard it anyways and blushed furiously.

"Thanks," she mumbled. "I'll try to remember that."


	17. Lightning

**Title:** Flash  
**Fandom:** Ginger Snaps  
**Characters:** Brigitte/Sam  
**Prompt:** #68 Lightning  
**Word Count:** 116  
**Rating:** G  
**Author's Notes:** AU! Crappy thing.

* * *

Brigitte sighed heavily, rolling onto her back. This was the third time she'd woken up tonight! She needed to sleep, but nothing helped. Every time she closed her eyes and started to drift off, those memories would click in.

_An eighth's fifty.  
I don't want any drugs.  
Then amscray._

A flash of light and the loud crack of thunder.

_Okay we both saw it, what the fuck was it?  
It's what you hit._

Another flash, followed later by the rolling boom.

_The ancients thought pure metals purified the blood.  
They thought leeches did too.  
They do._

She blinked rapidly, attempting to stop tears from forming.

_How 'bout you take this and we blow?  
How 'bout no._


	18. Disease

**Title:** Syringe  
**Fandom:** Ginger Snaps  
**Characters:** Brigitte/Sam  
**Prompt:** #78 Disease  
**Word Count:** 133  
**Rating:** G  
**Author's Notes:** AU! Another one takes place after **It's Over**.

* * *

"Alright," Sam panted out. He'd gotten to the syringe and back to Brigitte, taking only an hour. By now the virus' healing had kicked in and he could move more. "Give me your arm."

Brigitte held it out, watching him take the cap off the needle. He grasped her arm and she felt a prick of pain and fluid rushing into her arm, and then just Sam rubbing the spot watching her carefully. "You okay? Not gonna pass out or anything?"

She shook her head, "Fine." He nodded looking down at the syringe. "Let's get upstairs and make some more of this stuff. Then... we'll figure something out."

She nodded, slowly getting up, finding she wasn't feeling woozy anymore. She reached down and helped him up, and they started down the basement hall.


	19. Hours

**Title:** What Now?  
**Fandom:** Ginger Snaps  
**Characters:** Brigitte/Sam  
**Prompt:** #6 Hours  
**Word Count:** 149  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author's Notes:** AU! Again with the AU...

* * *

"What do we do about Ginger?"

Sam stood looking around the kitchen/dining room, thinking. He looked up at her, "Burn it all?"

"No!" Brigitte couldn't do that, not to Ginger, even after all that had happened.

"Alright, alright, then we get out of here," he said. "Go downstairs, get anything you want to take with you and I'll write something for your parents."

"Then what?" she said confused. "I don't have anywhere to go. And what about Ginger? What'll they think when they find her?"

"They can think what they want! I'll tell them that Ginger was killed by that thing down there and you were able to get away. And you'll come stay with me for awhile."

She thought it over: stay here with Pam and dad, try to explain it all and live in the house where she killed her own sister. Or go with him.

"Fine."


	20. Joker

**Title:** Joker  
**Fandom:** Ginger Snaps  
**Characters:** Brigitte/Sam  
**Prompt:** #50 Joker  
**Word Count:** 250  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Author's Notes:** AU! Come on, you were expecting it, weren't you?

* * *

Sam was leaning against his truck, waiting for Brigitte. This was one of the few days he could pick her up after school, instead of her making the long walk to the greenhouse. He stood there watching the fresh kids he didn't know pass him by, along with the kids he used to party with but now only sold to. All tended to avoid him, and he found that was okay with it that way.

He looked up and saw Brigitte almost running over to him, an almost pained look on her face. Behind her, some tall boys watching and laughing.

"Aww, look at the lonely Fitz sister," one said, some blonde idiot. "All alone since her slut sister got eaten up by the beast of Bailey Downs."

Brigitte made it to the truck and immediately got in the passengers seat, just waiting for Sam to get in and drive them away.

'And look, she's following in big sis' footsteps!" the kid laughed, pointing at Sam.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Sam glared at him, taking the smoke out of his mouth. "That's the best shit you can come up with? Get your head out of your ass and get the fuck away from my truck, asshole!"

The kid sneered at him, but walked away from the truck, his friends following.

Sam watched them go, then got in, starting the engine. "They do that a lot?"

Brigitte just sat, hunched down in the seat, looking out the window. "Only everyday."


	21. Queen

**Title:** New Queen  
**Fandom:** Ginger Snaps  
**Characters:** Brigitte/Sam  
**Prompt:** #49 Queen  
**Word Count:** 136  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Author's Notes:** AU!

* * *

There was a new Queen of the high school. Only a month after Trina's death, Sarah Brightman became the new teen queen of Bailey Downs, and since then she'd purposely gone after Brigitte.

Sarah would corner her and hiss an insult at her while stating it was justice for Trina's 'murder'. Brigitte just stayed silent, taking every insult and burrowing deeper in her clothes and hair.

One day, while Brigitte tried to walk back the greenhouses, Sarah had gone too far, saying Ginger got was she deserved. Brigitte froze and Sarah had laughed, asking what was wrong. Turning, Brigitte just glared and told Sarah to shut up before another kid's parents lost it and killed her too.

Sarah had been shocked for a second, before scowling, "At least I'm not the one fucking a drug dealer."


	22. Choices

**Title:** Would You?

**Fandom:** Ginger Snaps

**Characters:** Brigitte/Sam

**Prompt:** #86 Choices

**Word Count:** 186

**Rating:** G

**Author's Notes:** AU! and crappy.

* * *

"If none of this had happened, would you have still talked to me, gotten to know me, notice me?"

Sam laid in his bed, wrapped around Brigitte, the two going through their nightly ritual. He had to think about her question a little. Before he'd hit the werewolf with his truck, he'd seen Brigitte, watched her for a few moments, then drove off. So, of course he'd noticed her, who didn't?

Would he have talked to her? He had been so used to girls like Trina, so full of themselves, so superior. Ginger probably would've been the same, if she hadn't been such an outcast. He knows now he w probably wouldn't have gotten along with the redhead, she was just too 'in your face', everything all laid out.

Brigitte was more than that; a mystery, hiding in her clothes and hair, never showing all of herself to anyone, not even Ginger. That was something that intrigued Sam most of all, he found he desperately wanted to know what she was hiding, everything.

He held onto her, gripping her hands a little tighter, "Probably, eventually, definitely."


	23. Days

**Title:** Days After

**Fandom:** Ginger Snaps

**Characters:** Brigitte/Sam

**Prompt:** #7 Days

**Word Count:** 248

**Rating:** G

**Author's Notes:** AU! again, getting these out, fast as possible. Well, sorta.

* * *

Brigitte sat up, stiffly, stretching to loosen up her muscles. She was on the couch in the greenhouse, surrounded by plants. There was no sign of Sam, but he'd probably be around somewhere. Only a few days ago Ginger had been alive and Brigitte had been living at home. Now she was staying with Sam, till it was time for her to leave.

The past few days had been awkward for them, bumping into each other and not knowing what to say after everything. Sam had jobs to do, even with his healing wounds and involvement, so she was left alone all day in the greenhouse; nothing to do but go over everything in her mind. She still had her journal that she wrote in, and she had things she'd taken from home; the pictures that had been on the bedroom wall, some clothes (both hers and Gingers), and other small things.

Now she just sat here, with nothing to do and all the time in the world to do it. She had jumped a little at the greenhouse door closing, looking up to see Sam come in, holding a bag and some books. "Breakfast," he said, handing her the bag, then held up the books. "And some reading material."

She had thanked him and eaten what he'd brought, not caring what it was as long as it was food. When she'd finished, he was sitting across from her, watching her. "You wanna help me with a project?"


	24. Too Much

**Title:** Fun

**Fandom:** Ginger Snaps

**Characters:** Brigitte/Sam

**Prompt:** #33 Too Much

**Word Count:** 188

**Rating:** PG

**Author's Notes:** not AU! for a change.

* * *

"Hello, hello."

He grabbed the clipboard, opening his door quickly and heading after the girl in dark. She was going pretty damn fast. He almost had to jog to get to her and keep up. Now how was he gonna get her attention? …needed an excuse…

He tossed his smoke, fast. "Hey, kid." She kept walking, but she'd heard. "You got a smoke?"

"No," it was small and quiet, but it was something. "You got a light then?

She stopped then and reached in her pocket, producing a lighter. He gave a smile as he got closer to her.

"Oh, thank you. I just spent a week of my life looking for you, you could give me a sec," he'd got the smoke from behind his ear, and took the lighter from her quickly.

She kept fidgeting, just couldn't keep still, it was so obvious she was uncomfortable. It was almost like she was in pain having to stand here with him. Sam had to admit: she was just too much. So easy to rile up, just stand next to her and have a Y chromosome. Such fun.


	25. Agony

**Title:** Agony  
**Fandom:** Ginger Snaps  
**Characters:** Brigitte/Sam  
**Prompt:** #79 Agony  
**Word Count:** 236  
**Rating:** PG-13 for one word  
**Author's Notes:** rushed, but now I'm a quarter of the way done

* * *

_Okay, we both saw it, what the fuck was it?_

God, why did he have to talk to her now? Couldn't he just corner her away from school or something?

_It's what you hit.  
Mmm! I know, but what the fuck was it?_

What could she say? She'd already hinted earlier. And he'd hit the thing, who's to say he didn't get out to look?

_See, I flattened an animal; furry, all fours could be anything, but here I am thinking lycanthrope._

He was close, too close. She couldn't help the shifting and looking around. People kept walking around, close enough to hear them, hear about it. She couldn't look him in the face, but that seemed to be all he could do to her.

_That's crazy, huh? Book me into the rubber motel, I'm officially all fucked up, right?  
What if youire not?_

Oh god, he got even closer, this was pure agony. So close she could feel him breathing.

_Well, that would explain the human circumcised dick,_

Her eyes practically bugged out and she looked up at him for the first time.

_and why you're running for your life from it._

She had to get out of there. He was too close, talking about things she really didn't want to hear.

_Um, I have to go, thanks for my stuff._

She grabbed her clipboard and practically flew out of there.

_Wh- ...What's your name?_


	26. Lovers

**Title:** No

**Fandom:** Ginger Snaps

**Characters:** Brigitte/Sam

**Prompt:** #23 Lovers

**Word Count:** 255

**Rating:** PG-13?

**Author's Notes:** My first try at anything 'romantic,' if it can be called that.

* * *

The precious routine Sam and Brigitte had built, had pretty much stayed the same, even after they had added a new dynamic to their relationship. It was a little past midnight, the tv was on some comedy rerun, and the volume was turned down low. Sam had been trying to watch it almost half an hour ago, but now was currently occupied with Brigitte. He had said girl, laid out on his couch, beneath him, one hand threaded in his hair at the back of his neck and the other fisted in his shirt.

His mouth was on her throat, nibbling the flesh there while she squirmed, making noises Sam would've never believed he would hear spill from Brigitte Fitzgerald's mouth. She had on one of those huge sweaters of hers that hid any kind of figure she had, and he was getting antsy with only dark gray fabric to look at. _Well, if you can't see it feel it._

One hand slipped down here waist to the hem of the bulky sweater. He only hesitated for a moment before sliding his hand up slowly, finding a bra-clad breast. Her sharp gasp and frozen, tense body made him stop what he was doing. He looked up and she was staring at him, wide-eyed. "Um, you want me to stop?" he asked, torn between wanting to convince her to keep going and the feelings he'd developed for her over the past few weeks.

She just shook her head and pulled his mouth down to her, "No."


	27. Healing

**Title:** Sick

**Fandom:** Ginger Snaps

**Characters:** Brigitte/Sam

**Prompt:** #80 Healing

**Word Count:** 328

**Rating:** PG

**Author's Notes:** written cause Katie made me. seriously.

* * *

Sam shuffled into the darkly lit greenhouse. It'd been a long day; too many bored housewives bugging him about their personal gardens while he was trying to do his job. He'd left Brigitte at home, like usual, except today she'd had an excuse of not feeling well.

Shrugging off his jacket, he went into his bedroom. One light was on, and there was Brigitte, lying in bed, dead to the world. At least, that's what he thought, till she jerked up, coughing violently. He could see her face better and caught a glimpse of her red nose and slack expression.

"Brigitte," he moved over to the bed and sat down next to her. "What's wrong?" She looked up at him as if he'd appeared out of thin air. "Sam!" she smiled, bringing her hands to his face. "Where did you come from?"

Now he was completely weirded out, this wasn't Brigitte, "Are you okay?" Her face fell a little and she moved forward, head resting on his shoulder, and arms around his neck. "No, some boy at school was sick yesterday and made sure to sneeze on me, a lot," she told him, sounding like she'd cry. "Today I got really sick when you were gone, so I took some medicine."

He now noticed the half empty bottle of cold medicine on the desk by the bed, "How much of that shit did you use!" She flopped back onto the pillow. "Enough." And like that she was out like a light. He starred at her figure for a second, then got up, grabbing the medicine and going into the main greenhouse. "Never taking medicine again," was grumbled to no one.

He came back a few minutes later, taking off his jeans and climbing in with her. "Where'd you go?" he heard her mumble out sleepily. "Hid your meds," he replied, getting in close to her.

"That's nice."

He smiled, "Let's see if you say that in the morning."


	28. Touch

**Title:** That Was It!

**Fandom:** Ginger Snaps

**Characters:** Brigitte/Sam

Prompt: #38 Touch

**Word Count:** 293

**Rating:** PG-13

**Author's Notes:** written cause I wanted to give Katie something else to read.

* * *

Jason fucking McCardy was really starting to get on Sam's nerves.

Sure, it was great that Jason didn't ostracize Brigitte like everyone else at their school, and it was great that when there was a project, Jason would volunteer to work with her because no one else would; but the guy just did not know when to get lost.

He was over almost all the time now, and taking up Brigitte's time, time she could be spending with Sam. Right now, the two were on Sam's couch, discussing some science report they had and the guy was too fucking close to her. At least, that was what Sam thought, from his seat across the room.

It didn't help that she was wearing a more fitting, purple shirt and the plaid skirt; both Sam had told her he liked. He especially liked them together, finding himself touching her a lot more when she wore them. But he couldn't do that with McCardy here, the little asshole.

Now, all he could do was wait and watch. Watch, while Jason's hands kept 'accidentally' touching hers when reaching for stuff. Then the guys leg was against hers. Oh, that was it!

"Jason," Sam said, standing quickly. "Sorry to cut you guys short, but it's getting late."

"It's only 6:45."

"Really? Later than I thought, time to go! Bye!" He pushed the kid all the way down the dirt path and out of the greenhouse before locking the doors and making his way back to Brigitte.

"Is there a reason?" she was standing there, her arms crossed, making that shirt look even better on her. He smirked, standing close to her, "Oh, yeah." With that he quickly covered her lips with his, stopping her from asking more questions.


	29. Storm

**Title:** Finally

**Fandom:** Ginger Snaps

**Characters:** Brigitte/Sam

**Prompt:** #70 Storm

**Word Count:** 184

**Rating:** PG-13

**Author's Notes:** I really gotta get more of these written. To xxselenexx's challenge: ha-HA!

The sound of a loud crash in the distance made Brigitte's head shoot up. "What the hell was that?"

Sam couldn't stop the sigh or roll of his eyes. He'd just started to put the moves on the girl, right at the time when she was only a 'little bit' scared of the storm. Now she was about ready to shit her pants from the sound of a tree crashing down somewhere.

"It was just something falling down, that's all." He tried to pass it off, get her to come back to her senses and realize: it was only a fuckin' storm! "What if it's something really bad?" she had to be a pessimist, just had to be.

Sighing he reached up and cupped the back of her head, bringing her face down to his. "I promise, if something really bad was going to happen, I'd get my ass out of here faster than a speeding bullet," he murmured, just before kissing her gently. After a few seconds of sucking on her bottom lip, Sam felt her finally relax and welcome his actions. _Finally_.


	30. White

**Title:** Coke

**Fandom:** Ginger Snaps

**Characters:** Brigitte/Sam

**Prompt:** #13 White

**Word Count:** 192

**Rating:** PG-13 for swearing

**Author's Notes:** Another one. Slowly but surely getting them done.

The tiny packet dangled from the boy's chubby little fingers. It looked like nothing, but was apparently worth a lot. Sam stared at it for a second, processing the fact that this fourteen year old kid had just come into his place of business and offered to start cutting Sam in, if he gave the kid free dope. _What the fuck?_

"You like that crap?" he asked, incredulously. What a little fuckwad! Where does this little shit get the nerve to even try to weasel out a deal? Sam liked to get high, not whacked out on that white crap. The kid just looked at him shocked, "B-b-but I thought…"

Sam pushed himself up off the table he was leaning against, "Thought what? That just 'cause I do and sell dope that I'm gonna start selling that shit? You thought wrong kid. Now amscray before I call the cops on your ass."

The kid shot out of there like a bullet, and left Sam glaring. "Wow." He turned around, a little startled. Brigitte stood looking him over, "Didn't know you had morals."

"I got morals; I just don't show them that often."

(**A/N:** To those reviewing, go to my homepage, it's a forum I run that has Ginger Snaps section. And I put the drabbles up there before everything else... so they go up there earlier than they do here. So, yeah...)


	31. Birthdays

**Title:** Idea

**Fandom:** Ginger Snaps

**Characters:** Brigitte/Sam

**Prompt:** #91 Birthday

**Word Count:** 186

**Rating:** G

**Author's Notes:** from a challenge given by xxselenexx, to use Ginger's line in the movie. So there ya go! And you know you wanna review, ya just have to…. Please?

"Well this sucks."

Sam let his statement come out; it was a fact: this sucked. After spending all day looking up a recipe, then buying ingredients, and two hours of him and Brigitte attempting to mix it all up, it all amounted to a giant suck-filled climax.

They were sitting on the floor in by his couch, both practically white from being doused in flour. There was a huge bowl of cake mix between them, finally mixed to perfect smoothness. Just when they'd finally gotten a hang of the whole 'baking' thing, Sam had realized the one flaw in his big idea; he didn't have a stove.

Now Brigitte was glaring at him, clearly not amused by his statement of the facts. "This was your idea! If you don't like your ideas, stop having them!"

He didn't want to laugh, it might make her more upset, but with her sitting there with white powder all in her hair and all over her clothes, her arms crossed like a two year old, he just couldn't stop the laughter.

"Fine, I'll buy you one for tomorrow. How's that?"


	32. Enemies

**Title:** Machine

**Fandom:** Ginger Snaps

**Characters:** Brigitte/Sam

**Prompt:** #22 Enemies

**Word Count:** 193

**Rating:** G

**Author's Notes:** another for the challenge by xxselenexx. And I ask again, please review…. Please?

"Come on, Brigitte, you have to go in sometime."

She just sat there, in the passenger seat, slouched and glaring out the window. They were right outside of the high school, currently being filled with students some striding in, ready for class, others staggering in from lack of sleep. "It just means another day of torture," she said, before looking over at him quickly, with a shred of hope. "I already know what the next week of homework is, I don't need to go in today."

"So, you'd take off today, and go in tomorrow?" he replied, cocking an eyebrow. "Would it really help to miss one day? I mean, this Sarah… whatever can't be **that** bad."

"Yeah," she said, resuming her glaring look. "This just proves you've been out of the breeder's machine too long." There was a pause, and then she felt the shaking of the seat next to her. She looked over and he was covering his mouth, laughing silently. "What?"

"The 'breeder's machine'? That's a good one," he said, getting the laugh out of his system.

She just glared again, "You find amusement in my imminent demise, don't you?"


	33. Taste

**Title:** Dying

**Fandom:** Ginger Snaps

**Characters:** Brigitte/Sam

**Prompt:** #39 Taste

**Word Count:** 227

**Rating:** PG-13 for a word… sad.

**Author's Notes:** for the second to last of xxselenexx's challenges. Again, review please!

"How is it that you're getting this and I'm not?" Sam practically yelled in desperation.

Brigitte had killed him, again! How many times was she going to kill him today? Seriously! Every time, he'd start off okay, then she'd swoop down on him like a freakin' vulture and that was it, no more him!

They'd been playing this game all day, after some kid had brought in his Playstation to trade for some weed. Brigitte had been a big help then, she knew the price, so Sam didn't give the kid to much for it. The little geek had even brought his games to get some extra, one being Tekken 5. Sam had loaded it up, to see what the hell was so great about it; he didn't even think Brigitte might be interested. But her, being without any homework tonight, she plopped down next to him and grabbed a controller.

Now they'd played maybe… twenty times and every fuckin' time she beat him! He really didn't have a tolerance for the taste of defeat. He was getting desperate here. "It's not my fault you suck!" she said, laughing. He was watching her, and seeing her laughing and being actually genuinely happy again he laughed too.

"I suck? I suck? Oh, you'll see how much I suck!" he said, launching himself at her and grabbing her waist.


	34. Friends

**Title:** Shiesty  
**Fandom:** Ginger Snaps  
**Characters:** Brigitte/Sam  
**Prompt:** #21 Friends  
**Word Count:** 153  
**Rating:** PG-13 for language  
**Author's Notes:** something to read while I stall on writing the smut… heh…

* * *

They were all sitting in the greenhouse. Ben and Tim on the floor, leaning up against the wall and laughing, Jason on the couch next to Sam and Brigitte, Sam situated between the two of course. The trio on the couch, were listening to the two boys on the floor laughing about the stupid shit they'd heard lately, apparently some guy at school had played a prank on someone in the bathrooms at school. Let's just say it involved an empty roll of toilet paper, asking for help, and chunky peanut butter.

Not a pretty image.

"Dude, it was fucking shiesty!" Ben said, with Tim nodding in agreement. "So shiesty."

"What the fuck is 'shiesty'?" Sam asked, leaning back and draping his arm over Brigitte's shoulders.

The two boys on the floor paused for a second, then Ben grinned, "It's just shiesty!"

Brigitte rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "I can't believe we're friends with these idiots."


	35. Red

**Title:** Itch  
**Fandom:** Ginger Snaps  
**Characters:** Brigitte/Sam  
**Prompt:** #11 Red  
**Word Count:**  
**Rating:** G  
**Author's Notes:** Again, because Katie made me. and AU, sucks cause I didn't know how to end it.

* * *

"Stop scratching!"

It'd been a hell of a day. Sam had been out on a tree job, some big old maple the county wanted cut down, and was gone almost all day. Brigitte had spent the day at the greenhouse, doing... whatever it was she did on her own.

Apparently, she'd wandered into a part of the greenhouse, previously unknown to her, tripped and fell flat on her ass, right in the middle of Sam's poison ivy. When he'd come home, he found her on the couch, covered in bright red blotches, scratching like she was mining gold, and demanding to know where his hydrocortisone cream was.

Now, at half-past midnight, they lay together attempting to sleep. Only problem, every time Sam managed to drift off, Brigitte would find something, somewhere to scratch and wake him up again.

He yawned, burrowing his face a little deeper in her hair, "Just stop scratching and let the cream work."

"...but I itch."


	36. Dinner

**Title:** Couple?  
**Fandom:** Ginger Snaps  
**Characters:** Brigitte/Sam  
**Prompt:** #58 Dinner  
**Word Count:** 400  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author's Notes: **AU what else do you expect from me people?!

* * *

"So, you two are a couple?"

"Yes."

Sam just about choked on his bit of food. Coughing a bit and taking a quick drink of water, he stared up at Brigitte sitting across the table from him. She was just looking at him innocently surprised, while his mouth hung open slightly. Next to Sam, Jason McCardy looked pretty much the same, in a weird shock bordering on a grin. Sam had to force himself not to smack the kid, since they were at the McCardy dinner table. No telling what Mr. and Mrs. McCardy would do if Sam just started smacking the shit out of their son.

Mrs. McCardy had, for some bizarre reason, invited Brigitte and Sam over for dinner after she met the odd girl. Brigitte and Jason had been working on a school project again, since no one else would work with her, and Mrs. McCardy had instantly claimed that Brigitte was a "sweet young lady."

Now, Mrs. McCardy had just asked if they were a couple and Brigitte had just replied "Yes" without any hesitation, like it was some well known fact. Sam was surprised, to say the least. He hadn't really thought about it, but now his mind was going into overdrive, thinking of reasons why it was true.

_They lived together._ Brigitte was now living with Sam and there was no question about where she was going to go off to, she was just going to be here, in Bailey Downs, with Sam.

_They slept together._ They had they're routine; every night was the same. They'd both gotten used to sleeping on the small, one-person cot in the greenhouse. Sam couldn't even remember now what it was like to sleep alone.

_They had sex with each other. _That was kind of redundant, who the hell else would he be with? Sam couldn't even remember when was the last time he'd been with some ditzy idiot from the high school. He just knew he liked Brigitte better. Sure, she wasn't adventurous or anything and she was still really shy and all that shit, but it was fun.

Mrs. McCardy was looking at him a little confused by the choking and coughing Sam had done. "So you are together?" she asked, slowly.

"Yeah," Sam said, having recovered from his shock. He added with a smirk that made Brigitte blush and look down at her plate, "She's my girlfriend."


	37. Writer's Choice

**Title**: Born-Again My Ass…

**Fandom**: Ginger Snaps

**Characters**: Brigitte/Sam

**Prompt**: 97 Writer's Choice

**Word Count**: 232

**Rating**: PG

**Author's Notes**: Always AU. And no offense to any Christians, I am a Christian, but this is just me poking fun at the idiots that I live around… they irritate me soooo much.

Sam rolled his eyes, sighing and leaning more against Brigitte's slightly smaller frame, trying to keep his arm around her shoulders from getting too heavy. He could feel her standing straight as a board, tough and grounded, a solid weight next to him. She looked it too, her arms folded and face set, looking like she'd withstand any storm that decided to show up. Which, right now, was exactly what she was doing.

Mary fucking Cartwright had apparently decided to take it upon herself to talk to the newly "declared" couple. She was, after all, the president of the local Christian teens association or some shit and knew that God would want the two freaks to not have sex. So the two victims had been subjected to twenty minutes of mind-numbing ear rape all about abstinence and God's will.

"So, you see, if you choose abstinence, your doing what God wants. Jesus will love you for it. Don't you want Jesus to love you?" she asked, a plastic smile spread across her face.

Sam wasn't sure what to say, but he didn't have to worry about it. "Oh, Jesus already loves me," Brigitte said, giving a half attempt at a smile. "But I make him wear a condom."

Sam never thought he'd hear Mary Cartwright cuss someone out, but apparently Brigitte had hit a very sensitive nerve. Way to take a joke.


	38. He

Title: Romeo's Everywhere

AN: Yeah, not giving this up, just got derailed for a bit.

* * *

"So Brig. Did you hear the news?"

Brigitte looked up at Jason confused. They were working on their latest English homework, a ten page paper on Shakespeare's Hamlet. Brigitte didn't mind it; Jason fucking hated it. "News?" she asked.

"Daniel Becks' gonna ask you out," Jason replied, smirking. He smiled wide at the shocked, almost scared look on Brigitte's face and laughed when Sam appeared in the doorway. He looked pissed. "What?" he practically growled at Jason, looking ready to kill.

"Yeah," Jason continued. "He heard some crap at school about the Fitz sisters and decided he was gonna nail the surviving one, get her to suck him off in his car in the school lot."

To say Brigitte looked mortified was a complete understatement. Aside from the fact that this new guy had some weird rumor-fascination with her, the fact that because of what people had said he wanted something sexual? That was just weird… scary. Sam on the other hand was ready to take his van and run down the little shit. He could see the wide eyes and scared look on Brigitte's face and it almost made it worse.

"Nobody told him about you, Sam. He thinks that Brig's family owned this greenhouse," Jason added, snickering and shaking his head. He leafed through his book, trying to find a certain part for a quote. "I didn't have the heart to say anything, he was just so determined."

"Determined to get my foot up his ass," Sam said, pulling a rag from his back pocket and wiping his hands off, striding over to Brigitte. He plopped down next to her, throwing an arm around her shoulders. "He can forget it, cause this mouth doesn't touch anything on any body but mine," he added, grinning at Jason. He winced a bit and shrank away from the girl next to him when she smacked his chest, hard.

"All you guys are perverts."


	39. Spring

**Title: **Titles Matter

**Fandom:** Ginger Snaps

**Characters: **Brigitte Fitzgerald/Sam

**Prompt:** #62 Spring

**Word Count:** 558

**Rating:** PG-13

**Author's Notes:** So, another update, let's see if I can crack out another soon after this one…

* * *

A lot of the girls that came into the greenhouse nowadays assumed Brigitte was Sam's sister or some weird cousin. Most had recently moved to Bailey Downs and just started high school not knowing about the Fitz sisters. When they did find out Brigitte was Sam's girlfriend, they were surprised to say the least, making comments about how growing plants together didn't count as dating.

However, that's exactly what Sam and Brigitte did in their time off. Brigitte would come home from school, finish up whatever homework she hadn't done at school during her free period, and then the two would pot and tend the plants in the greenhouse. It was what they were doing when Jason came running in, huge grin on his face, the two potheads Ben and Tim behind him.

"You will not believe it!" Jason burst out. "Daniel Becks' here! He's looking for Brig."

Sam scowled; putting down the spade he was holding he stood up. "I'll show that little shit why he shouldn't just barge in here."

Brigitte watched him, arms crossed and standing awkwardly by the table they had been sitting at. She wasn't sure why this Daniel guy wanted to meter so bad. "Violence isn't the answer, Sam."

"Yeah, I know it's not the answer, but it's an answer," he said, sending her a frown. Brigitte opened her mouth to protest again, but Daniel decided to show his face at that moment. "I'm looking for Brigitte… is that you?"

Daniel Becks was tall, maybe 6'4 at the most, blonde, blue-eyed and obviously he played sports. He looked like the stereotypical hot jock and he was here for Brigitte. Sam was not a happy camper.

"Yeah?" Brigitte was able to croak out, her wide eyes staring at the tall blonde. These were the boys she'd always avoided, the ones who never noticed her, and if they did it was only to call her a freak.

"Hey Brigitte," Daniel smiled, laying it on smoothly. "My name's Daniel, I've heard a lot about you from Ben and Tim here."

That comment earned the potheads a nice death glare from Sam and Brigitte.

"So, I was thinking, we should go out sometime. Sometime like tonight."

Sam would've growled at that moment, if he was that kind of guy. Instead he was the kind of guy that was going to tell Daniel Becks to go fuck off and fuck his mother too.

"No, thanks, I'm fine living with my boyfriend, Sam," Brigitte replied, a tiny bit shaky. She moved towards Sam, taking his arm and clutching it in her grasp.

Daniel stood there, his overconfident smile gone, replaced by disbelief, "What?" He'd been wanting to find out what a freak the only Fitz sister left was like since everyone had been saying things about what her older sister Ginger had done with Jason McCarty before he'd gone all dorky.

Sam grinned at that moment, "Yeah, no if you all wouldn't mind leaving, I've got a girlfriend to fuck."

Sam honestly never thought hearing Brigitte call him her boyfriend would turn him on, hell he would've never imagined any girl calling him that would do anything but make him run in terror. But there he was, pushing three heavy asses out the door, just so he could get her alone and get her to say it again.


	40. AU Writer's Choice 1

**Title:** AU Time!

**Fandom:** Ginger Snaps

**Characters:** Brigitte/Sam

**Prompt:** #98 Writer's Choice

**Word Count:** 923

**Rating:** PG

**Author's Notes:** Just got the idea the other day and decided to write it out in a few prompts. This is just the first.

* * *

"Tell me again why we're stalking some old guy."

Jason McCarty let out a deep breath and gave Sam a weary side look. It's not like they hadn't been over the details three times already. "Ginger said he'd seen us. Needs him dead or we're dead."

Sam watched the old man load his rusty pick up with pieces of wood from his snow covered garage. He appeared to be in his early sixties with a limp in his left leg, but still kicking and moving around otherwise. The fact that he wasn't looking around frantically, calling any type of official; the man wasn't even loading a rifle, he was just calmly loading up his chopped wood as though he was planning on a Sunday drive. This was extremely suspicious to Sam, "Is she sure he saw?"

"She just said to take care of it and bring the body back with us," Jason said thinking along the same lines but unwilling to voice it. He'd gone past the point of caring about what Ginger's real intentions were; he had more important things to consider.

"I think she's gotten crazier with those pups," Sam growled, feeling himself start to form claws, his words becoming thicker with the growth of his canines. "They sucked the last bit of good outta her for themselves and we're left with that bitch."

The fact Jason said nothing let Sam know the other male agreed. Jason may be the unfortunate mate of the red haired alpha bitch, but it didn't mean he enjoyed it. Hell, he's practically been forced into it. Sam was even inclined to believe that since the birth of their two pups, Jason and Ginger hadn't said hardly a thing to one another aside from the old man currently being tracked.

Jason stood, hair forming rapidly on his hands and bare feet. "Let's just do this, then I'll be sure they're well fed at least."

* * *

Brigitte sat just inside the opening of the large cave she had begun to refer to as home. Beside her were her infant niece and nephew. They were tiny things, looking like beastly children. When they had first been born they had been almost completely wolf like, covered in hair, howling their little lungs out for their mother. Ginger had taken one look at them and snarled, calling them disgusting rats. It was Jason who had taken over their care, feeding them what he could, begging Ginger into giving them the little milk she would spare.

Now these little beings looked almost human, they're bodies slowly morphing into that of a human, loosing hair every day. They're claws and fangs were receding, giving Brigitte the indication that they would look completely human but possibly more adapted to the change than any of the four 'adults'.

Right now Ginger was lounging back in her den, ignoring they wants of those pups; at least when Jason returned they'd be back in the warmth of their true parent.

The sound of footsteps and a weight being dragged alerted her to the males return. She looked up, out into the snow and found the forms of Jason and Sam pulling a man along. Brigitte stood as they came close, Jason breaking apart from Sam once they were in the mouth of the cave. He moved quickly passed Brigitte with a nod and immediately gathered up his two pups. Walking back to the soft bear skins he'd collected in the months before the pups birth, he seated himself on them and wrapped himself and the pups up warmly. Brigitte heard them make small yipping sounds and lick at Jason's fingers making him smile.

"She shouldn't separate him from them if she's not going to care for them herself," Sam whispered harshly behind Brigitte. She turned quickly, her eyes wide and a finger to her lips telling him to stop. "I know," Sam sighed. "I shouldn't say it, but someone has to."

Brigitte leaned down and grabbed the ankle Jason had dropped, "Let's just get this to her now."

Inside her den, Ginger was a veritable queen atop dozens of furs from her many kills. There was a small fire near her for warmth with firewood that the others had been told to collect piled neatly against the rock wall. She was lounging there, chewing on the femur of a small rabbit when Brigitte and Sam entered. She shot them both a glare.

"Took you long enough," she complained. "I was hungry. I had to kill something to tide me over!" Ginger tossed the femur, hitting Sam right between the eyes. He closed his eyes, breathing deep and willing himself not to say anything.

Ginger's eyes shot to Brigitte and then back to Sam. "Why is she with you? I told you to take Jason! You are not allowed to be alone with my sister!" she shrieked, her voice echoing all around them and out to Jason.

"She didn't go," Sam growled, suddenly shaking with anger. "Jason did, but when we got back he had to go to **your **pups. Brigitte was just helping me!"

"He's right," Brigitte said, her voice sounding meek compared to Ginger and Sam's. "I stayed here, I just wanted to help when they got back."

Ginger's eyes were focused on Brigitte, as if trying to read her. She finally spoke in that evil cheery voice she had, "Fine, I believe you."

Sam sighed in relief. "But."

His eyes shot back up and Ginger smirked.

"Brigitte's sleeping in here with me from now on."


	41. AU Writer's Choice 2

**Title:** AU Time 2!

**Fandom:** Ginger Snaps

**Characters:** Brigitte/Sam

**Prompt:** #98 Writer's Choice

**Word Count:** 850

**Rating:** PG

* * *

"Well, you shouldn't have scented Brigitte."

"I didn't even know I did until Ginger said anything!" Sam said, tearing a strip of meat off the carcass Ginger had thrown from her den. She'd torn off what little tender meat there was for herself and maybe Brigitte before finally deigning to throw it out for Jason and their pups. It was astounding to Sam what little care Ginger had for her own pups, but that was Ginger, she apparently had not heart.

"Doesn't matter, Ginger knows and now you're fucked. She'll never let you near Brigitte again," Jason told him, feeling pity for the situation the other male had created for himself. "Brigitte is her property; you try and do anything and she'll invoke alpha rights."

Sam nodded, "She'll cast me out."

"And possibly kill Brigitte over it," Jason added, eyeing Sam. He didn't think the other male had even considered that.

"Seriously! You think she'd kill Brigitte over this?" Sam knew Ginger was nuts, but that was taking it a little far.

Jason nodded, curling his son and daughter a little closer to his chest. "If Brigitte even hints at affection for you, some kind of allegiance to you instead of Ginger… I know Ginger would kill her for it. It'd be an insult to her as alpha."

Sam sat there, watching Jason dote on his little pups. Two years ago they'd all been caught up in this mess after Ginger was bitten by the Beast of Baily Downs. She'd bitten Jason, swapped blood with Brigitte and then bit Sam when he'd insisted. Last year Ginger had ordered Jason into her den and six months later their pups had been born. The second they were discharged from her body, Ginger had rolled over, ignoring them and choosing to focus on herself again. Jason had taken up the role as parent exceedingly well acting as mother when needed. Everyday Sam found himself amazed that Jason was able to care for both pups so well with what little help Sam and Brigitte could provide under Ginger's watchful eye.

"You realize she suspected something all along," Jason continued. "The fact you just had to be part of the pack and were always so watchful of Brigitte. She was always watchful of you, but now you're not going to ever be around Brigitte without Ginger between you again."

"…This is such bullshit," Sam muttered, standing and stalking out of the cave.

* * *

"I don't understand why I can't sleep out there Ginger," Brigitte ground out, her hands wringing themselves in her lap. "I've been doing it for the past two years, why not now?"

Ginger sneered at her younger sister, "Are you stupid? Sam scented you and I won't allow it."

Brigitte just looked at her, confused, "I don't understand, what difference does it make?"

"It means that if I allowed you to sleep out there tonight, Sam would push you down in the dirt and fuck you till you were full with pups. Do you really want to end up like that? If so, then you're disgusting!" Ginger shouted flinging a bone into her growing pile.

Brigitte sat there, staring at the bone now lying atop a large femur. There was no way in her mind that she had ever considered Sam would do something like that, "That's… not possible."

"Yeah, that's what I thought until Jason forced me down and knocked me up," Ginger grumbled, rolling onto her side and closing her eyes.

* * *

Jason cooed down at his daughter, rocking her gently and trying to get her to sleep. It was almost time for him to make rounds once Sam came back and he knew how uncomfortable the other male was with holding the pups that were still so tiny.

He was startled by the sound of Brigitte tripping slightly on an edge in the stone floor. "Hey B, how's it going back there?"

Brigitte looked at him with wide, scared eyes, fidgeting where she stood looking as though she could just melt into the cave's wall. "Um, fine… I guess."

"You okay?" Jason asked, genuinely concerned for the younger girl.

Brigitte slowly edged closer towards Jason, sitting near him just out of arms reach, "…Jason, did you… force Ginger into mating with you?"

Jason looked at Brigitte incredulously, "Did I force her? … Brigitte, Ginger told me to mate with her. She pushed me down onto my back and did what she wanted, then threw me out when she was done. There was almost no need for me to even be there."

"So.. that's what it'll be like if I mate with Sam?"

Jason stared at Brigitte, trying to think of what exactly to say. He gently moved to lay his two pups inside a warm fur and then straightened back up. "Brigitte, Sam scented you. That means that at some point you two will mate, but that won't be like me and Ginger, understand?"

Brigitte jerkily nodded her head as if she knew she was supposed to then.

"Believe me," Jason said, grasping her shoulder. "Sam would never do that to you."


End file.
